Le Futon Indispensable
by Altaryas
Summary: C'est une saison plutôt fraîche et Armin ne supporte pas le froid. Malheureusement pour lui son futon adoré à disparu et une coupure général à été annoncée ! Lui et ses amis entreprendront de faire une enquête sur la disparition du futon OU découvriront-ils une nouvelle source de chaleur ? [School Universe / OOC(?)]


Bonjour à tous !

Merci de prendre de votre temps pour lire ce petit OS, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose d'une demi-traite, je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête avec les caractères des personnages, ni même de la correction, donc je suis désolée si le texte est bourré de fautes, mais je travaille actuellement sur les vidéos de mon Collectif YouTube et je suis souvent en déplacement pour du travail, donc j'ai quelques minutes à accorder à ma folie imaginative pour écrire ces quelques lignes qui forment un OS.  
En ce qui concerne le titre, je ne savais pas quoi mettre...

Bon allez, sur ce, bonne lecture !

Attaque des Titans © Hajime Sayama  
Fan Carla, Gallier Arlert et Wakaku Ackerman © Altaryas Corporation

* * *

 _« - Allez Armin, il est temps d'y aller ! »_

Mais le jeune homme reçu pour réponse un simple grognement d'insatisfaction, âgé de seize ans et possédant une brune chevelure en bataille, cette personne attends avec impatience son meilleur ami sortir de la salle de classe. Quelques jours plus tôt il y eu une grave coupure d'électricité dans tous le quartier, jamais ils n'avaient un jour pu connaître un tel désastre depuis l'apparition des Titans. Ah ? Je ne vous avez pas prévenu ? Ce monde comporte deux races bien distinctes : les humains et les Titans, ils ne sont pas offensifs mais ils aiment pouvoir dévorer le petit déjeuner et autre nourriture humaine.

 _« - Armin bon sang ! Tu vas sortir de cette foutue salle de classe ?!  
_ _\- Non ! Il fait trop froid dehors ! **s'accroche le blond à la table.** »_

Froid ? Le soleil est de sortie, aucun nuage, pas un brin de vent, un petit dix-sept degré, il fait sacrément chaud pour un automne à Shingansina. Il faut avouer que Armin est très frileux, en dessous des vingt-cinq degrés il… Oui non je sais, je suis d'accord avec vous c'est débile. La seule source de chaleur de toute la ville se trouve à la « Titan High School » qui est le seul bâtiment possédant un générateur d'électricité.

 _« - Armin, pourquoi tu as oublié ton futon aussi ? **Demande uns asiatique.  
**_ _\- Je ne l'ai pas oublié, on me l'a volé ! **Tremblote-t-il.** Mon précieux futon…  
_ _\- Tu es vraiment désespérant Armin, je me demande bien comment ils ont pu te concevoir ainsi… **Soupire Eren.  
**_ _\- Ne rejette pas la faute à mes parents, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis très frileux…  
_ _\- Non c'est celle de Gallier peut-être ?  
_ _\- N'accuse pas mon frère non plus ! **Lâche-t-il enfin sa table.  
**_ _\- Ah ! **Profite Eren pour l'attraper par le col**. Allez, on y va !  
_ _\- Noooooon ! **Tendit-il ses bras vers la table de la classe.  
**_ _\- Oh bon sang… Wakaku et Mikasa nous attendent depuis maintenant une demi-heure Armin… **Râle le brun.  
**_ _\- Mais il fait froid dehors, mon frère n'est pas à la maison et il n'y a aucune source de chaleur qu'ici… Je veux hiberner ! **Dit le blond** **avec conviction.  
**_ _\- NON ! **Soupir** **e** **Eren**. Armin, on rentre à la maison point barre. »  
_

Le jeune Jäger traîne son ami jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école où l'attend une jeune femme asiatique de son âge et un petit garçon de neuf ans de moins qu'elle. Les deux patients se nomment Mikasa et Wakaku Ackerman, âgés respectivement de seize et sept ans, ils sont très soudés et possèdent une étrange attirance envers leur ami Eren qui se trouve retourner les sentiments de la jeune adolescente. Une fois le groupe réunis ils partent en direction de la maison de Armin en premier, car même si le jeune Arlert a décidé d'enfin les suivre convenablement il ne cesse pas moins d'éternuer toutes les deux minutes et de se plaindre de la température.

Une fois arrivé chez le blond, les au-revoir fait, Armin entra chez lui et fonce directement dans sa chambre pour se couvrir avec une couverture, elle n'équivaut pas son futon adoré mais ça atténue au moins ses éternuements incessants. Parfois il aimerait avoir quelqu'un qui le supporte ou même mieux, qui le prenne dans ses bras pour le réchauffer… mais bon, il peut toujours rêver, même son frère refuse maintenant de le faire, alors pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre le ferrait ?

 _« - Je suis rentré ! **Annonce le nouveau venu.  
**_ _\- Bonsoir grand-frère ! **Éternue-t-il**. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?  
_ _\- Plutôt sympas, avec Reiner ont est allé dans un café où on a été rejoint par Bertholdt, on a pu discuter des derniers jeux vidéos à la mode en Europe. **Explique Gallier**. Et toi ?  
_ _\- Les cours se sont bien déroulés, j'ai encore eu les meilleurs notes et- **Commence Armin avec enthousiasme.  
**_ _\- Eren t'a traîné de force pour sortir, n'est-ce pas ? **Soupire le plus grand.  
**_ _\- Oui… **Avoue-t-il honteusement en éternuant.  
**_ _\- Il faut vraiment retrouvé ton futon ou te trouver une petite copine, au choix.  
_ _\- Qui voudrait d'une lavette comme moi… **se lamente le plus jeune.  
**_ _\- Personne, ça c'est sûr, mais avec les amis on va bien finir par te dénicher une perle rare. **Rigole amicalement son frère**. »_

Armin perd tout espoirs, il adore son frère mais quand il a passé la journée avec les deux autres il ne se sent plus. Reiner et Beertholdt, se sont de bonnes personnes mais peu fréquentables aux yeux du benjamin. Armin décide alors d'aller se faire chauffer du lait et d'enfiler son pyjama pour boire un bon chocolat chaud dans sa chambre en regardant un bon Disney des familles.

Le lendemain matin, le blondinet entre dans la chambre de son grand frère.

 _« - Gallier… ?  
_ _\- …  
_ _\- Gallier, est-ce que tu dors ?  
_ _\- Hm…  
_ _\- S'il te plaît grand-frère, il fait trop froid, laisse moi dormir avec toi…  
_ _\- Gh… Et puis quoi encore… **bâille-t-il.** Tu n'as plus cinq ans Armin.  
_ _\- S'il te plaît, ou alors emmène moi à l'école…  
_ _\- Armin, il est… **s'assoit Gallier.** 4H30 ?! Ah non Armin, t'es pas sérieux…  
_ _\- Mais il fait froid !  
_ _\- Non Armin ! J'en ai assez, toi et ta foutue attirance de la chaleur ! Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'enlever cette ridicule couette d'autour de toi, et de retourner te coucher, sinon c'est au pôle nord que je vais t'envoyer pour les vacances de noël. **Menace Gallier mal réveillé.  
**_ _\- Grand frère… ?  
_ _\- Va-t-en ! Tu n'es plus un enfant, tu peux faire les choses par toi-même !  
_ _\- Mais-  
_ _\- Pas de mais, va-t-en. »_

Armin lâche sa couverture et sort en courant de la chambre de son frère, déjà habillé et le sac sur le dos, il dévale les escaliers et sort de la maison sans prendre le temps de prendre ses clés. Il court, loin, très loin de cette maison qui ne peut voir les larmes de désespoirs du jeune blond.

Oh, qu'elle terrible erreur. Armin s'arrête et s'effondre à genoux aux abords d'un parc, seul dans la fraîche matinée, les larmes coulantes, les éternuements présents et la respiration saccadée. Armin a toujours eu peu d'endurance, et courir aussi longtemps l'essouffle, si on y ajoute l'air froid qui le fait tousser et les larmes qui le fait cracher, c'est le combo ultime pour ne pas réussir à se calmer ! C'est alors qu'apparut derrière lui une ombre qui se rapproche doucement et pose sa main sur le dos du faible qui sursaute à peine. L'inconnue fait glisser sa main du haut du dos jusqu'au milieu, cette caresse de nature anodine réussit pourtant à calmer Armin. L'étrangère arrête et se redresse avant de s'en aller, c'est là que le blond aperçut dans son champs de vision une personne, celle qui l'a aidé. Il se relève alors et c'est là que le regard des deux se croisent et qu'une étrange chaleur envahit le corps de Armin qui ne ressent plus le froid traverser ses vêtement ou caresser sa joue. Il ne peut voir grand-chose de la jeune femme qui se trouve face lui de profil, mais il sait qu'elle possède un regard ennuyé cristallin, un sweat-shirt à capuche démesurée et l'une des enseignes de son école sur son bras gauche. La jeune femme tourne sa tête et reprend sa marche, s'éloignant toujours plus. Armin se réveille enfin sentant la chaleur s'éloigner peu à peu.

 _« - Heu, heum… M-Merci ! **Dit-il fort, gêné.  
**_ _\- … **S'arrête-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Je… merci, de m'avoir… Aidé, je… Merci… »_

Elle se tourne à nouveau vers lui, et il découvre que la partie gauche de son visage est cachée par une magnifique mèche blonde. Elle hoche la tête avant de s'en aller, laissant Armin seul dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Malgré le froid, il reste comme ça pendant une bonne heure, c'est Eren et Mikasa qui le réveille.

 _« - Bah alors Armin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **Demande le brun.  
**_ _\- Je… Hein ?  
_ _\- Est-ce tout va bien Armin ? **S'inquiète Mikasa.  
**_ _\- Heum…  
_ _\- Mikasa, allons à la brasserie, ce sera mieux pour lui.  
_ _\- Oui. »_

Guidé par ses amis, le trio entre au bout de quelques minutes dans une brasserie chauffée au feu de bois. Ils s'assirent à la table la plus proche du feu et une serveuse vient à leur rencontre.

 _« - Bonjour vous trois, comment ça va ? **Sourit-elle.  
**_ _\- Bien, merci Carla. Tu nous met la même chose ? **Commande Eren.  
**_ _\- C'est noté. **Fit-elle un clin d'oeil avant de s'éloigner.  
**_ _\- Bon alors Armin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? **S'inquiète Eren.  
**_ _\- Elle… Commence Armin. Hein ? Où est-ce que je suis ? **Se réveille-t-il complètement.  
**_ _\- « Elle » ? Tu as rencontrée quelqu'un ? **S'intéresse Mikasa.  
**_ _\- Heu… Non, enfin oui, mais non, nous n'avons pas parlé, elle m'a juste aidé à me calmer. **Explique le blond.  
**_ _\- Et tu es tombé amoureux d'elle au premier regard ? **Taquine Eren.  
**_ _\- Qu-Quoi ?! Non, jamais de la vie ! **Balbutie Armin.  
**_ _\- A quoi elle ressemble ? **Insiste le brun.** »_

Carla s'approche pour distribuer les boissons chaudes tandis que Mikasa sort son carnet de dessin et un crayon. La serveuse décide de s'asseoir à côté d'eux pour participer à la conversation des seuls clients présents.

 _« - Elle a un regard bleu cristal à couper le souffle malgré son regard ennuyé, sa peau semble pure et plutôt blanche, ses cheveux blonds pâle et cachant la moitié de son visage, un sweat-shirt blanc et noir avec l'enseigne spéciale de notre école et une capuche bien trop grande mais lui saillant bien… **Rêvasse Armin.** Elle a une douce main aussi…  
_ _\- Mooooh… **Font** **-elles** **, attendri** **e** **.  
**_ _\- Oh bah ça alors… **Se retient Eren de rire.  
**_ _\- Hein ? Quoi ? **Se réveille Armin.  
**_ _\- On dirait toi Eren les premiers jours où tu remarquais tes sentiments pour Mikasa, c'est tellement adorable. **Se remémore Carla.  
**_ _\- Non, ça l'était bien plus. **Enchérit Mikasa d'un regard amoureux.  
**_ _\- Les filles… **soupire Eren.  
**_ _\- Et si on m'expliquait ? **Renifle Armin.  
**_ _\- Tu es amoureux. **Dirent-ils en choeurs.  
**_ _\- Ah d'accord. **Boit-il.** »_

…

« - PARDON ?! **Recrache-t-il sa boisson.  
** \- Carla, tu peux lui servir tout ce qu'il demande ? Tu mets ça sur ma note. **Se lève Eren.  
** \- Met les boissons sur la mienne. **Sourit Mikasa en se levant.  
** \- Où est-ce que vous allez les amoureux ?  
\- Commencer les recherches du Futon, j'ai eu quelques pistes grâce à des amis. **Sourit Eren, déterminé.  
** \- Quand à moi, je vais à la recherche de cette mystérieuse jeune femme. **Continue Mikasa.  
** \- Non mais-  
\- Oh chouette idée, je vous le garde au chaud ! **Se lève Carla.  
** \- Merci Carla ! **s'en vont-ils.  
** \- Non mais… Arh ! »

Armin s'affale sur la table désespéré. Sa journée va être longue, mais il va évité de se plaindre, au moins il est dans un endroit un peu chauffé pour lui. Les heures s'écoulent, Armin a eut le temps de lire trois livres prêtés par Carla, boire une quinzaine de chocolat chaud et manger une vingtaine de pâtisserie chaude en tout genre, mais sa patiente à une limite et elle est atteinte.

 _« - Je m'en vais, cette situation est ridicule…  
_ _\- Tu dois rester ici. **s'approche Carla.  
**_ _\- Merci pour les livre, les boissons et la nourriture, amis je vais rentrer chez moi… J'ai déjà manqué les cours aujourd'hui… **dit-il tristement.** »  
_

Carla débarrasse alors la table et la nettoie pendant que Armin tourne le dos et se dirige vers la sortie. Son avancée est stoppée par l'entrée d'une personne, cette fois-ci elle ne porte pas sa capuche, Armin peut donc constaté que les blonds cheveux de l'arrivante sont attachés en un petit chignon avec des mèches rebelles. L'étrange chaleur ressentie plus tôt revient quand l'inconnue se tourne vers lui, non elle s'approche de lui.

 _« - Armin Arlert… ? **Demande-t-elle d'une petite voix froide.  
**_ _\- Heu… Heum… O-oui ? **Balbutie-t-il.  
**_ _\- ... »_

Il ne peut s'expliquer, mais il invite la jeune femme à venir s'asseoir à la table où il était précédemment et à prendre un verre. La nervosité de Armin l'empêche de parler normalement, mais il réussit à se faire comprendre, c'est l'essentiel. Carla vient les servir et de l'autre côté de la brasserie, Mikasa et Eren regardent la scène en compagnie de quatre autres personnes.

 _« - Vous croyez que ça peut le faire ? **Demande Eren.  
**_ _\- Le plus grand des frileux avec la reine des glaces ? Plutôt paradoxal comme couple. **Ricane un blond.  
**_ _\- Reiner, tu parles de nos fraters là. **Réplique Gallier.  
**_ _\- Grande sœur, c'est quoi un couple ? **Demande le plus petit.  
**_ _\- C'est quand deux personnes s'aiment mutuellement Wakaku, toi aussi tu connaîtras ça. **Sourit bienveillamment Mikasa.  
**_ _\- Tonton Bertholdt et Reiner ne sont pas un couple ? **Demande-t-il innocemment.  
**_ _\- P-P-Pardon ? **Balbutie Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Ahahah, il a du cran ce gamin, j'adore ça. **Rigole Reiner.** »_

De retour sur Armin et la jeune fille,l a conversation est au point mort, le silence est de maître. Mais c'est elle qui décide de faire le premier pas.

 _« - Tu n'as plus ton futon ces derniers temps… **Commence-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Com-  
_ _\- Tu es le premier du lycée, tout le monde te connaît Armin, toi et ton légendaire futon au passage. **Boit-elle sa limonade.  
**_ _\- Oh je… Je vois. **Baisse-t-il la tête.** Mon futon m'a été enlevé, je ne sais pas où il est…  
_ _\- Je vois. »  
_

Le silence est de retour.

 _« -… Mais heum… Qui, qui es-tu ? **Demande-t-il sans oser la regarder.  
**_ _\- Annie. Je suis étonnée que ton frère ne te parles pas de moi, je traîne souvent avec lui et ses deux amis.  
_ _\- Disons que le contact entre nous deux est assez tendu ces temps-ci, surtout après notre dispute de ce matin. **Soupire Armin.  
**_ _\- … Ton frère est stupide, mais il doit le regretter. **Dit-elle en lorgnant sur le groupe derrière elle.  
**_ _\- S-Sûrement, enfin je ne sais pas, je… Je… Atchoum. **Éternue-t-il.** Désolé…  
_ _\- … **Soupire-t-elle.** Tiens. »_

Annie pose sur la table un sac qu'elle fait glisser vers lui, Armin sent son coeur accéléré et ouvre le sac avant de se figer. Annie se lève, ayant visiblement compris qu'il ne bougera pas plus, elle prend alors l'objet dans le sac et le dispose sur la tête du blond.

 _« - Un… Un Futon… ? **Commence-t-il à émerger.  
**_ _\- C'est le mien, mais je ne l'utilise plus, l'autre imbécile m'a demander de te le donner. **Se rassoit-elle.  
**_ _\- Le… le tiens ? Mais-mais !  
_ _\- Je ne l'utilise plus depuis deux ans, tu peux le garder, je m'en fiche. **Termine-t-elle sa boisson.  
**_ _ **-** Je-je !  
_ _\- Bonne fin de journée Armin. **Se lève-t-elle.** »_

Annie commence à s'éloigner et le groupe plus loin commence à avoir peur que ça se soit mal passer. Armin se lève, en tenant le futon autour de lui, juste avant qu'elle ne sorte et puise au plus profond de lui pour parler d'une voix qui se veut assurée.

 _« - Laisse-moi au moins t'inviter quelque part ! Pour te remercie pour… Tout ce que tu as fait… S'il te plaît ! **Implore Armin, gêné.  
**_ _\- … **Tourne-t-elle la tête vers lui**. Demain, ici, à 14H00. **S'en va-t-elle.  
**_ _\- D'accord... »_

Le silence suit l'étrange scène, Armin serre son nouveau futon autour de lui pour profiter de cette chaleur qui lui a tant manqué, le restaurant se mit à applaudir et c'est là qu'Armin remarque enfin que tous les clients sont les membres de sa classe ! La panique et la gêne l'envahit jusqu'à ce qu'Eren arrive et passe son bras autour de lui.

 _« - Magnifique ! Bien joué Armin ! **Félicite-t-il.  
**_ _\- J-Je… Vous étiez tous derrière tout ça ? **Demande Armin.** Même toi Grand-Frère ?  
_ _\- Non moi c'était le ras-le-bol, le vrai. Désolé. **S'excuse-t-il.  
**_ _\- J'arrive pas à croire que notre petite sœur a accepté de sortir avec un fragile comme lui… **Taquine Reiner.  
**_ _\- Les gens n'arrivent toujours pas à croire que tu couches avec une asperge vivante. **Réplique Eren.  
**_ _\- Je te demande pardon ?! **s'énerve le blond.  
**_ _\- Tu m'as bien compris ! **Enchérit le brun.** »_

Tandis que la bagarre est déclanché, Mikasa et Bertholdt les regardent sans pour autant bouger le petit doigt pour les arrêter. Gallier, Wakaku et Armin discute légèrement de ce qui vien t de se passer, et pendant ce temps-là les titans, attirés par l'odeur de la nourriture, arrivent en masse vers la brasserie.

Fin.

* * *

Cherchez pas à comprendre, c'est sorti de nulle part, comme je l'ai écrit plus haut je voulais juste écrire quelque chose en une demi-traite pour que mon esprit se vide un peu.  
J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ? Laissez une review, je suis encore désolée pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe, je corriger ce texte un jour, sûrement après l'écriture de la saison 2 de « l'ennemi vient des murs »  
Allez sur ce, bonne journée ^^


End file.
